Mantan
by xjungyoox
Summary: Menemukan cinta sejatinya dari masa lalu, kenakalan dimasa sekolah, membuat seorang Jung Daehyun menyadari ada hal berbeda dari seseorang yang pernah masuk ke dalam hidupannya -mantan- /Daejae/Banghim/BAP


**Author**

xjungyoox

 **Main Cast**

Jung Daehyun Yoo Youngjae

a.k.a Daejae

 **Rate**

/T/

*One Shot/School life*

 **Other Cast**

Kim Himchan, Im Jaebum, Bang Yongguk

.

.

.

Happy Reading..!! :)

.Daejae.

(Perkenalan)

 **Jung Daehyun**

Adalah seorang playboy kelas kakap disekolahnya. Umurnya belum menginjak 20 memang tapi tingkahnya sudah belaga seperti orang dewasa yang tau semua hal tentang cinta. Dalam satu bulan tidak kurang dari 5 atau 3 wanita/laki-laki jadi korban cintanya. Modusnya bermacam-macam seperti dengan rayuannya, janji-janjinya, yang akan membuat siapapun akan luluh dalam dekapan pria bermarga Jung ini. Di Korea memang marga Jung tidaklah terdaftar dalam list "Orang Terkaya" kebanyakan orang mengatakan bahwa bermarga Choi-lah yang berhak memiliki gelar itu. Namun tidak menjadi alasan bagi si pria berbibir tebal ini, Dengan modal ketampanan ia bisa menaklukan para wanita bahkan pria sekalipun. Sudah lebih dari 10 korban /mungkin/ yang telah Daehyun taklukan. Sekarang saja ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan 6 Wanita yang berbeda. Berita tentang ke-playboy-an-nya ini sudah tidak asing lagi bagi setiap teman-temannya disekolahnya, Mungkin seluruh siswa Jejin High School sudah Daehyun pacari satu-satu. Bahkan semua siswa disekolahnya befikir bahwa _"Jika kau belum pernah tejamah Daehyun, maka kau bukanlah siswa Jejiin"_ oke, entah pelet apa yang Daehyun gunakan yang jelas, semua Daehyun lakukan hanya untuk bersenang-senang semata. Sebenarnya Daehyun adalah siswa yang bisa dibilang siswa berotak maksudnya dia pintar. Namun karena terlalu banyak wanita yang ia pacari jadilah waktu belajarnya terkadang terganggu karena kencan butanya itu. Baiklah Lupakan Daehyun kita beralih ke...

 **Yoo Youngjae**

Seorang pria lugu disekolah yang sama dengan Daehyun, dan ya dia juga salah satu korban dari keganasan janji Daehyun, Bagi Daehyun mungkin Youngjae adalah mantan dari kesekian banyak mantan-mantannya, Tapi bagi Youngjae Daehyun adalah Cinta pertamanya, Youngjae menyukai Daehyun sejak awal masuk sekolah menengah atas. Dia diam-diam menyukai Daehyun hingga pada saat kenaikan kelas 11, Daehyun menghampirinya dan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya. Sungguh romantis memang yang Daehyun lakukan pada saat itu, hanya dengan setangkai bunga mawar putih Youngjae langsung mengiyakan pernyataan Daehyun. Youngjae senang? Jelas, Siapa yang tidak senang jika kau ditembak oleh seseorang yang kau cintai bahkan dia Cinta pertamamu. Youngjae mengetahui tentang sikap Daehyun yang sering dibicarakn oleh teman-teman kelasnya, Namun karena memang dasarnya Daehyun raja rayuan maka luluhlah hati Youngjae dan mempercayai Daehyun sepenuhnya. Daehyun mengatakn _"Aku berjanji akan mencintaimu selalu, dan kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai_ _Yoo_ _Youngjae_ " Youngjae tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun -padahal teman-temannya sudah memperingati-nya- Ia benar-benar mempercayai Daehyun sepenuhnya. Dan benar saja, Hubungan itu tidak berlansung lama, Youngjae dan Daehyun berakhir. Hal itu karena Youngjae melihatnya sendiri Daehyun mencium seseorang yang jelas bukan dirinya, disana ditaman kota ketika dia jalan-jalan sore hari sendirian. Dengan rasa kecewa tanpa emosi Youngjae langsung menghampirinya dan mengatakan _"Kita putus"_ lalu berjalan kembali meninggalkan dua sejoli yang baru saja mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Daehyun tidak peduli, mengejar pun tidak. Toh masih banyak pacar yang dia punya pikirnya kala itu. Kejadian ini membuat Youngjae trauma lagi akan Cinta. Ia lebih sering lagi diam dan menghabiskan waktu luangnya di perpustakaan sekolah. Ia akan selalu memasang muka datar ketika dengan siapaun dia berpapasan temasuk Daehyun. Youngjae sudah bertekad, Ia tidak ingin menjalin hubungan lagi dengan siapun, sebelum rasa sakitnya hilang.

 **Kim Himchan**

Dia adalah seorang pria berparas cantik, kekasih dari si pria gagah nan sexy Bang Yongguk. Dia juga adalah teman dekat dari Jung Daehyun. Atau kita sebut saja Himchan sebagai kalkulator Daehyun, karena pria ini yang tau jumlah dari mantan-mantan Daehyun, bahkan profile detail tentang semua mantan Daehyun ia tau.

 **Bang Yongguk**

Pria yang satu ini adalah senior playboy Daehyun. Yap, sebelum Daehyun menyandang status playboy Yongguk-lah yang pertama kali memiliki gelar itu, sama halnya dengan Daehyun, Yongguk juga terkenal dengan keganasan janji-janji dan rayuannya, Namun sejak dirinya dipertemukan dengan seorang pria manis nan berisi ia berani berubah, ia memantapkan dirinya untuk hanya mencintai kekasih manisnya kini -Kim Himchan- Sebenarnya hubungan mereka baru seumur jagung, ya sekitar 3 bulanan. Namun mereka sudah lengket seperti aibon yang merekat pada bola bundar. Yongguk bersyukur karena Himchan telah mengubah jalannya yang sesat menjadi lurus. Yongguk berjanji ia akan selalu mencintai Himchan sampai kapanpun. Ini bukan janji yang ia ucapkan 1 tahun lalu pada wanita/pria yang ia pernah kencani dulu, tapi ini janji suci. Janji yang tidak akan pernah Yongguk ingkari.

 **Im Jaebum**

Pria berparas manis namun tegas ini adalah teman dekat Youngjae. Tidak sebenarnya mereka berteman sejak Jaebum mengetahui Youngjae mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Daehyun. Dan hal itu baru Jaebum ketahui sekitar 1 bulan ini, padahal Youngjae mengakhir hubungnya dengan Daehyun hampir 1 tahun yang lalu. Itu karena Jaebum juga memiliki kekasih pada saat itu, dan baru berakhir sebelum ia menjadi teman dekat dengan Youngjae. Kenapa ia sekarang menjadi teman Youngjae? Oke, Karena Youngjae adalah pria yang diincar Jaebum saat ini untuk dijadikan kekasihnya. Yap Jaebum menyukai Youngjae sejak ia memiliki hubungan dengan pacarnya, Karena Jaebum bukan type orang PHO jadilah ia memendam sendiri rasa sukanya terhadap Youngjae. Dan Youngjae tidak tau itu. Sebulan adalah waktu pendekatan yang digunakan dengan baik oleh Jaebum ia bisa tau sifat pribadi Youngjae lebih dekat. Dan ia sudah memantapkan diri untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Youngjae. Entah kapan kita lihat saja.

(Story)

.Daejae.

Berita mengejutkan datang siang ini ketika jam istirahat kedua di sekolah Jejin High School tiba, Semua siswa berbisik-bisik membicarakan satu topik yang membuat geger seluruh siswa di Jejin High School. Sebagian siswa bahkan tidak percaya dengan adanya berita ini.

BREAKING NEWS: JUNG DAEHYUN DIPUTUSI OLEH SEMUA PACAR-PACARNYA DALAM SATU WAKTU

Ini dibilang heboh karena biasanya Daehyun mengakhiri hubungan dengan para kekasihnya dulu itu satu persatu tapi ini.. dan tolong cetak miring kata _SEMUA_ _PACAR_ dan _DIPUTUSI_. Hey ini para wanita buta ketampanan yang memutuskan hubungannya dengan Daehyun /Gila/ ada angin apa sebenarnya? Apa mungkin Tuhan telah membukakan mata batin mereka bahwa yang mereka cintai hanyalah manusia berbibir tebal nan sexy dengan sikapnya yang maniak akan Cinta. Mustahil jika Daehyun menjadi jomblo tiba-tiba, itu kira-kira kesimpulan dari bisik-bisik siswa Jejin. Tersangkanya sendiri awalnya kaget namun, Ia tetap terlihat baik-baik saja dan menampilkan sisi ketampanannya itu. Siswa yang berbisik-bisik kecil luluh seketika. /oke yg jjomblo tolong minta pelet apa yg dipake abang dower ini/.

"56 Mantan,." Ujar Himchan disamping Daehyun.

"Yak.. tidak sebanyak itu juga," protes Daehyun.

"Itu bahkan aku sudah mengurangi mantan yang kau bilang tidak usah diakui"

"Terserah.. "

"Jadi kau mau mencari kemana lagi? Siapa lagi korban selanjutnya Mr. Jung Daehyun"

"Mungkin istirahat sejenak, tidak masalh"

"Woow.. seorang Jung Daehyun hidup tanpa Cinta, apa kau bisa bernafas heuh?" Ledek Himchan.

"Baguslah jika mereka memutuskanku terlebih dahulu, aku sebenarnya sudah menginginkan ini sejak dulu. Sudahlah aku ingin sendiri dulu," Daehyun pergi meninggalkan Himchan disana.

"Yak.. Bayar dulu ini bocah, Ck..Sialan".

.Daejae.

Atap sekolah. Disinilah Daehyun berada, Selain suasananya yang hening Ia juga bisa memandang lingkungan sekolahnya -yang beberapa bulan lagi akan ia tinggalkan- dengan bebas. Daehyun Membuang nafas beratnya dan menutup matanya merasakan kebebasan yang baru saja ia alami. "Mungkin benar, bebas sementara tidak jadi masalah" Gumamnya. Ketika Daehyun membuka matanya, penglihatannya tertuju pada satu object. Disana. Seseorang yang membiarkan kaca matanya bertengger bebas di ujung hidungnya, yang duduk manis dengan buku yang ia sedang baca. Entah perasaan macam apa yang jelas ada sesuatu yang mengharuskan Daehyun untuk terus memandang object yang dilihatnya itu "Kau terlalu manis untuk dilihat" Gumam Daehyun lagi.

"Lalu harus diapakan supaya manisnya berkurang?"

Daehyun menoleh kesebelah kirinya, sudah ada Kim Himchan disana menatap object yang sama.

"Yak, Hyung apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Himchan berbalik menatap Daehyun "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, aku mencarimu kemana-kemana dan kau ada disini ternyata memandang masa lalu, Ck menyebalkan"

"Apa salahnya memandang masa lalu, setidaknya aku akan memperbaiki masalalu itu"

"Yak.. Kau,.. Maksudmu kau akan putar haluan?"

"Entahlah Hyung, aku menatapnya seakan ada jiwa yang memanggilku untuk kembali lagi padanya"

"Wooo...wooo, Dae,. Kau bercanda? Ini tidak lucu. Aku tau kau tidak akan pernah merasa puas dengan cinta, tapi apa harus kembali lagi dengan mantanmu?"

"Aku serius, Tapi kali ini berbeda hyung, Entah perasaan macam apa yang jelas aku mencintai Youngjae lagi sepertinya" Daehyun melirik kembali pada object yang tadi, namun sayang sang object telah pergi tertelan olleh pintu kelasnya.

"Oke.. oke, terserahmu. Tapi sepertinya aku masih mengingat nama itu. Tunggu, Yoo Youngjae adalah salah satu mantan seorang Jung Daehyun, Memulai hubungannya pada tanggal 30 Januari 2014 sejak dia duduk dikelas 11. Menjalin hubungan selama 3minggu 2hari, Seorang Pri-"

"Tidak perlu sedetail itu juga" Daehyun memotong ocehan Himchan.

"Tunggu dulu Jung, Dia adalah salah satu mantanmu yang mengakhiri hubungannya dengan cara dia yang memutuskan"

"Lalu"

"Bodoh, itu artinya kau akan susah mendapatkannya, karena posisinya dia yang tersakiti saat itu. Apalagi kau tidak berkomunikasi lagi dengannya setelah kejadian di Taman waktu itu.Dan setauku Youngjae type orang yang terlalu bawa perasaan"

"Kau benar Hyung, Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Aku pikir kau harus meminta maaf dulu padanya"

"Tapi, semua mantan yang pernah aku kencani putus dengan situasi mereka semua juga yang tersakiti"

"Tapi ini beda Dae. bukan itu kunci masalahnya, Intinya kau harus dekati lagi Youngjae dengan berdalih bahwa kau ingin meminta maaf padanya"

"Itu sama saja aku menurunkan harga diriku"

"Kau ingin balikan lagi tidak? berkorbanlah sedikit" Bentak Himchan kesal.

"Oke.. oke aku akan melakukan saran darimu"

"Baguslah,Yak..Aku punya janji dengan Yongguk. Jam berapa ini? Ah, gara-gara kau sih aku jdi lupa, sialan. Sudahlah aku pergi dulu bye" Himchan melesat pergi meninggalkan Daehyun disana. Ketika dia mengingat janjinya dengan Yongguk.

"Kebiasaan pikun-nya belum hilang juga, dasar kambing gemuk. Bisanya menyalahkan orang lain" Gumam Daehyun.

.Daejae.

Hari yang cerah bagi seorang Yoo Youngjae saat ini. Bis sekolah yang selalu mengantarnya ke sekolah datang tepat waktu, biasanya ia harus menunggu lama dihalte, dan membuatnya hampir kesiangan. Ketika kakinya akan melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah, sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Ah, Jaebum. Kau mengagetkanku" Ujar Youngjae ketika tau siapa pelakunya.

"Hehe, Kau sedang melamun ya?"

"Tidak juga, Ayo masuk"

"Youngjae, aku boleh lihat tugas Bioligimu ya?" Perkataan Jaebum menghentikan langkah Youngjae seketika, dan meliriknya.

"Kau tidak mengerjakannya lagi tuan Im?"

"Hehe, aku ketiduran semalam" Jaebum menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Pemalas" .. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus mengantarkanku pulang nanti" Jaebum bagaikan diberi lampu hijau langsung tancap gas menyetujui keinginan Youngjae. _"Kapan lagi bisa mengantarkan pulang orang yang disayanginya"_ itu pikir Jaebum. Dan mereka pun akhirnya pergi dari depan gerbang.

.Daejae.

Bel Istirahat terdengar disetiap penjuru koridor sekolah. Di detik berikutnya membuat para siswa berhamburan menyerbu kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka.

 _"Tes... Tes.. "_ Suara mix dari ruang Osis terdengar dimana-mana sepertinya akan ada pengumuman penting.

 _"Hallo,selamat pagi semuanya. Maaf mengganggu istirahat kalian. Saya Bang Yongguk dari kelas 12B memberitahukan kepada seluruh anggota Osis Jejin High School untuk bisa berkumpul setelah jam pelajaran usai di ruang Osis. Untuk membahas peihal Meeting Class yang akan segera dilaksanakan. Mohon kehadirannya dan bawalah proposal-nya. Sekali lagi maaf telah mengganggu jam Istirahat kalian, silahkan lanjutkan dan mohon untuk tidak membuang sampah sembarangan. Terimakasih ." Y_ ongguk menutup pengumuman singkatnya.

"Kau dengar.. suaranya membuatku meleleh" Ujar Himchan sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Daehyun yang baru saja akan memakan Ramyeon-nya nyaris dimuntahkan kembali.

"Begitulah kalau sudah terkena virus cinta, suara macam kodok terjepit saja dibilang bagus, tragis" Daehyun kembali memakan ramyeon-nya.

"Yak.. kau mengejek suara indah kekasihku" Teriak Himchan tidak terima.

"Kadang aku heran dengan Yongguk-Hyung, kenapa dia bisa pacaran dengan kambing betina yang kurang belaian, seperti ini. berisik" Ejek Daehyun lagi.

"Kau mengataiku kambing kurang belaian heuh? Dan kau kuda nil tak bertuan, aku bahkan berharap kau tidak memiliki tuan selamanya"

"Tapi sayangnya diluar sana banyak sekali tuan-tuan yang menginginkan diriku ini". Daehyun mulai lagi dengan sikapnya yang so kegantengan.

"Kau tau, jika keadaannya saat ini bukan di kantin, aku akan menghajarmu, menendangmu, hingga kau bertemu dengan kuda nil asli"

"Mengejekmu memang-,..Aau,. Yais..."

"Yak.. Ka.. Li.. an" Yongguk datang menepuk bahu Daehyun kasar dan dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Ey.. ey.. Bernafaslah dulu honey, dan minumlah. Ada apa hmm?" Himchan mengelap keringat yang mengucur dipelipis Yongguk. Yongguk meminum air yang diberikan Himchan, Lalu bernafas untuk menimalisir nafasnya.

"Aku dapat berita dari siswa-siswa yang berada dikoridor sekolah tadi, Jaebum. kau kenal dengan anak itu?" Yongguk memulai ceritanya, masih dengan nafasnya yang belum normal.

"Jaebum? Im Jaebum maksudmu hyung? Anak kelas 12D,?" Timpal Daehyun.

"Yak.. memang siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Disekolah kita hanya ada satu yang memiliki nama Jaebum" Himchan tambah menimpali Daehyun.

"Iya... Dia Akan menembak Youngjae besok dijam Istirahat kedua" Lanjut Yongguk.

"MWO?" Kaget Daehyun., "Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Habis sudah harapanku-hyung jika itu terjadi" Himchan menyumpal bibir Daehyun dengan roti yang ada didepannya seketika.

"Ini kantin bodoh, tidak bisakah kau kontrol emosimu? Tidak perlu teriak-teriak seperti itu" Himchan mengomel lagi.

"Yak.. tapi hyung.. Akh, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tidak ada" Ujar Yongguk dan Himchan bersamaan.

"Yak.. kalian tega membiarkanku terpuruk seperti ini"

"Itu karma, rasakan sendiri siapa suruh kau menyakitinya dulu"

"Akj.. bantu aku please." Daehyun memohon. "Bagaimana jika Youngjae menerimanya? dan mereka berkencan, Aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal itu, tolonglah" Lanjutnya. Daehyun akan susah ditangani jika masalah perihal cinta.

"Tidak ada Dae, kita hanya liat saja nanti Jika Youngjae menolaknya berarti Tuhan masih mencintaimu, tapi kalau sebaliknya ya benar kata Himchan itu berarti karma untukmu". Ujar Yongguk.

"Yahhaa... kuda nil yang malang" Timpal Himchan.

"Berisik kau hyung"

"Sudahlah, kalian berhentilah berdebat. Kita masuk kelas. Jam ketiga akan segera dimulai" Yongguk menengahi perdebatan antara Himcham dan Daehyun.

.Daejae.

Hari ini tepatnya rencana seorang Im Jaebum akan dilakukan, menembak Yoo Youngjae. Seorang yang paling ia idam-idamkan selama ini, usaha pendekatannya telah ia lakukan selama 1bulan belakangan ini, Jaebum berharap rencananya akan berhasil dan membuat Youngjae benar-benar menjadi miliknya.

Suasana kantin nampak ramai oleh siswa-siswa yang baru saja menyelesaikan pelajaran ketiganya. Terlihat di sudut ruangan /tidak terlalu menyudut/ Yoo Youngjae tengah duduk manis sendiri disana. Biasanya ia akan ditemani Jaebum teman dekatnya selama ini. Namun begitu berbeda kali ini, Jaebum tidak berada disampingnya. Youngjae tidak mengambil pusing ia terlalu bodo amat dengan ada atau tidak adanya Jaebum.

Disisi lain, Jung Daehyun terlihat baru saja sampai dikantin. Dengan nafasnya yang masih memburu, Daehyun menghampiri Himchan dan Yongguk yang sudah duduk manis diantara bangku-bangku kantin.

"Kenapa kantin begitu ramai hari ini? Kau mentraktir mereka semua?" Ujar Daehyun sambil melihat kesekelilingnya.

"Kau kira aku sekaya itu huh? Mentraktir semua siswa disini, Gila" Jawab Himchan dengan sedikit hadiah jitakan dikepala Daehyun.

"Aiishh.. bicara dengan orang yang sedang PMS memang susah"

"Yakk.."

"Aiish... Tidak bisakah kalian bersahabat 1 menit saja,? ini tempat makan bukan tempat berkelahi" Lagi, Yongguk menengahi pertengkaran antara Daehyun dan Himchan dengan kesal. /Paling demen emang liat TomJerry BAP ini berantem/ *Abaikan-, -*.

Back to Meja Youngjae.

Seorang pelayan kantin menghampiri Youngjae, bermaksud mengantarkan pesanannya. Youngjae yang dari tadi fokus dengan dunianya, terbelalak kaget dan membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit terguncang.

"Ahn.. Ne, Gomawoo" Youngjae menunduk berterimakasih. "Tunggu,. Kau meninggalkan sesuatu" Lanjut Youngjae ketika melihat secarik kertas dinampan yang pelayan tadi bawa.

"Ah.. Itu untukmu. Tadi seseorang memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu" Ujar pelayan itu, dan langsung pergi tanpa melihat wajah keheranan Youngjae. Dengan jiwa penasarannya yang tinggi Youngjae membuka kertas tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

 _"Ini mungkin tidak spesial, tapi ku harap kau suka.Seseorang yang mengagumimu selama ini -IJB-. Kau bisa melihat ke arah belakangmu sekarang"._

Youngjae dengan rasa penasarannya yang tinggi melirik kearah yang dimaksud pesan tadi, betapa kagetnya dia melihat tulisan besar disana dengan Jaebum yang memegang sebuket bunga di tangannya.

"I Love U" Tulisan tersebut sukses membuatnya tidak percaya. Tanpa sadar Jaebum menghampiri Youngjae yang masih kaku disana. Tidak lupa berbagai reaksi siswa dikantin yang sangat gemas dengan perlakuan Jaebum, bahkan mereka sangat menunggu apa jawaban dari seorang Yoo Youngjae.

"Aku tau ini tidak romantis, hanya dengan sebuket bunga ini setidaknya bisa menutupi kesederhanaan ini, Aku Im Jaebum seseorang yang menyukaimu sejak lama. Aku merasa sangat nyaman berada bersamamu akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi perasaanku tidak bisa dibohongi lagi. Aku mencintaimu Yoo Youngjae, maukah kau menerimaku sebagia kekasihmu?" Jaebum dengan percaya dirinya yang tinggi sangat berharap besar untuk jawaban dari Youngjae.

Siswa lain terus menyoraki agar Youngjae menerimanya, membuat sakit telinga tiga orang siswa yang berada disana. Jung Daehyun, Himchan, dan Yongguk. Sebernarnya Daehyun menginginkan agar pergi dari sana, namun Himchan menolak dan menunggu sampai Youngjae menjawab pernyataan Jaebum.

"Tunggu sampai Youngjae menjawab penyataannya" Ujar Himchan.

Youngjae yang tengah merasa tersudut kali ini, melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia harus jawab apa? Ia benar-benar kaget dengan pernyataan Jaebum saat ini.

"Emm.. Jaebum, aku sejujurnya terkejut dengan semua ini. Dan aku menyukai hal yang sederhana". Ujar Youngjae. "Tapi, aku belum berfikir lagi tentang menjalin hubungan, aku sudah nyaman dengan kesendirianku selama ini. Aku lebih senang jika kau menjadi teman dekatku dibanding menjadi pacar. Aku tidak menolakmu hanya memberi saran kurasa kita memang cocok untuk berteman saja, jadi maafkan aku sebelumnya. Teman" lanjut Youngjae. Jaebum terkejut dengan jawaban Youngjae, Tidak. Tidak hanya Jaebum, tapi semua siswa yang berada disana juga ikut terkejut. "Kau yakin?" Tanya Jaebum meyakinkan. Dan hanya anggukan manis yang diterima Jaebum. Malu, Mungkin saat ini bagi Jaebum. Cintanya ditolak begitu saja oleh Youngjae, Namun ketika sebuah rangkulan meraih tubuhnya, Jaebum kaget. Youngjae memeluknya. "Maafkan aku, Aku hanya belum siap dengan semua ini" Bisik Youngjae. "Aku paham, maafkan aku tidak memahamimu sebelumnya" Balasnya. Siswa lainnya ikut terbawa suasana saat ini, Penolakan Youngjae begitu manis sangat manis, tidak seperti pria atau wanita lainnya yang akan menolak dengan cara yang tidak berprikemanusiaan, meninggalkan calon pasangannya atau memakinya. Tidak bagi Youngjae, Ia justru memberikan kesan manis bagi Jaebum, setidaknya Youngjae memberi celah bagi Jaebum walau hanya sebagai teman.

Berbeda dengan seorang pria yang berada diantara para siswa lainnya, Jung Daehyun tersenyum bahagia mendengar penolakan dari Youngjae, Itu artinya Ia masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendekati Youngjae lagi.

.Daejae.

"Yak, Hyung.. Kau dengar sendiri bukan dia benar-benar menolak Jaebum" Daehyun trus menyeloteh dari tadi hingga jam pelajaran berakhir, Himchan hanya menggeleng jengah dengan sikap Daehyun yang bahagia seperti ini. "Iya, aku tau. Tapi bisakah kau diam dan jangan banyak bicara terus, aku lelah mendengarnya kau tau!" Ujar Himchan kesal. "Ah.. Mianhae Hyung, aku terlalu senang hehe..". "Ck.. Menyebalkan, Sudahlah aku harus cepat keruang Osis, Yongguk sudah menunggu ku disana. Bye" Himchan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Daehyun disana "Rapat lagi? Yak.. Hyung,. kebiasaan" Panggilan Daehyun tidak diindahkan oleh Himchan.

Youngjae menatap jam yang melingkar manis di tangannya, sudah lebih dari setengah jam bis yang biasa ia tumpangi tidak kunjung datang juga. Ia mulai kesal, coba saja Jaebum tidak ada rapat Osis lagi mungkin sekarang ia sudah tidur nyenyak dirumahnya. "Aiish... kenapa lama sekali" Gerutunya. Tiba-tiba suara klakson motor terdengar tidak jauh dari Youngjae berdiri, Youngjae menatap heran siapa seseorang dibalik helm itu, yang tiba-tiba berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Aku dengar bis sekolah sedang tidak beroperasi hari ini, mereka mogok kerja" Ujar pria yang membawa motor tadi, sedikit membuka helmnya karena kegerahan.

"Daehyun..?" Ujar Youngjae.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Ah.. Tidak, terimakasih atas infonya. Aku akan cari taksi saja kalau begitu" Youngjae berlalu begitu saja, sebelum akhirnya suara Daehyun memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tidak ingin aku antar?" Ujar Daehyun.

"Ahh... Ani, tidak perlu terimakasih"

"Kita kan satu arah, apa salahnya jika kuantar? lagi pula jika kau naik taksi kau akan lama menunggunya bukan?" Youngjae berpikir sejenak, ada benarnya juga yang dikatakan Daehyun. Ia ingin segera pulang kerumah hari ini, tidak ingin lagi menunggu lama-lama di halte sepi seperti ini.

"Emm.. Baiklah"

/ _Yess.. Akhirnyaa..._ /..

.Daejae.

Tidak ada obrolan selama perjalanan pulang, Hanya keheningan yang meyelimuti mereka berdua. Daehyun sendiri merasa canggung untuk mengajak Youngjae mengobrol, Apalagi dengan Youngjae ia tidak habis pikir bisa diantar pulang lagi oleh Daehyun setelah sekian lama mereka tidak berkomunikasi lagi. Akhirnya Daehyun memberhentikan motornya tepat didepan rumah Youngjae /Kenapa sangat tepat?/ Ingat, Youngjae mantan Daehyun, sejak mereka pacaran dulu Daehyun selalu mengantar jemput Youngjae dirumahnya, jadi Daehyun sudah hapal betul dengan letak rumah Youngjae.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku" Ujar Youngjae

"Iya, sama-sama" Balas Daehyun

"Kau langsung pulang?"

"Euh,. I.. yaa,. aku langsung pulang, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa lagi"

"Hmm.. Hati-hati"

"Pasti," Daehyun melesat pergi meninggalkan kediaman Youngjae, dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang tersembunyi dibalik helm-nya.

.Daejae.

Suasana di Sekolah Jejin High School nampak terlihat ramai di setiap kelasnya itu dikarenakan guru-gurunya sedang mengadakan rapat perihal kegiatan akhir siswa untuk kelas 12. Tidak terkecuali kelas 12D, Para siswa tengah asyik dengan dunianya masing-masing, Terlihat Youngjae disana tengah membaca bukunya.

"Hey,. Buku apa yang sedang kau baca?" Ujar Jaebum ketika menghampiri Youngjae disana.

"Romantic Rose" Jawab Youngjae.

"Woo.. kau suka membaca hal romantis juga"

"Ya begitulah,"

"Ngomong-ngomong maaf soal kemarin, padahal bis sekolah sedang tidak beroprasi aku jadi membiarkanmu pulang jalan kaki"

"Tidak apa-apa Jaebum-ah, aku tidak pulang jalan kaki juga kemarin"

"Lalu kau pulang naik apa?"

Youngjae menutup bukunya dan memandang Jaebum "Aku pulang bersama Daehyun kemarin"

"Mwoo? Daehyun? Mantanmu itu?" Hanya anggukan manis sebagai jawaban Youngjae.

"Sudahlah, aku mau ke perpustakaan terlalu berisik disini. Kau mau ikut?" Tawar Youngjae.

"Aku menyusul nanti, Aku harus menunggu tugas anak-anak kelas"

"Oh,. oke, aku tunggu kau di perpustakaan kalo begitu"

.Daejae.

"Yak, Jung.. kau bisa mencari buku referensi mu di rak sebelah sana, kenapa harus maksa disini juga?" Himchan terus mempertahankan buku referensinya yang akan direbut Daehyun.

"Aku yang menemukan buku itu pettama kali, Jadi kau lah yang harus mengalah. Awas ah." Daehyun tetap pada pendiriannya, ia tidak ingin susah payah mengelilingi berbagai macam rak lagi.

"Tidak, kau yang harus mengalah"

Hap* Tangan Himchan berhasil meraih buku yang mereka perebutkan

"Ya, Dapat. Orang baik akan selalu berakhir baik pula" Ejek Himchan.

"Sial. Awas saja kau hyung.." Dengan terpaksa Daehyun harus mencari lagi buku referensi untuk bahan tugasnya itu, Tolong ini perpustakaan ruangannya yang terlalu besar atau bukunya yang terlalu banyak? Daehyun lelah terus mengitari rak tiap rak disana. Berbagai sumpah serapah untuk Himchan terus Daehyun lontarkan dari mulutnya, Mengingat bahwa dialah yang pertama kali melihat buku itu. Ketika Daehyun tengah fokus pada pencariannya, matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah meraih buku yang sepertinya akan susah untuk digapainya. Daehyun mencoba mendekat untuk membantunya.

"Ini, Buku yang kau maksud?" Ujar Daehyun setelah buku itu berhasil diraihnya.

"Ah, iya.. Terimakasih" Jawab Youngjae seseorang yang dilihat Daehyun tadi.

"Kau juga suka membaca buku novel?" Tanya Daehyun tiba-tiba.

"Ah, ya hanya untuk sekedar mengisi waktu luang. Apa kau juga suka membaca novel?"

"Ah, Tidak juga"

"Lalu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hanya mencari buku referensi untuk bahan tugasku" Youngjae melirik kearah tangan Daehyun. "Kau belum mendapatkannya?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Tadi sempat menemukan buku itu tapi sudah jadi hak milik Himchan-hyung"

Youngjae berjalan sedikit melewati 3 skat tumpukan buku disampingnya dan meraih salah satu buku paling bawah.

"Ini buku yang kau cari" Youngjae memberikan buku itu pada Daehyun.

"Woo, kau,.. Terimakasih. Aku tidak tau kalau buku yang kucari ada dibelakangku" Daehyun menampilkan cengirannya,

"Sama-sama, Aku pergi dulu" Pamit Youngjae.

"Youngjae-yaa.." Sebuah tangan sukses menghentikan langkah Youngjae, Dan Youngjae tau Daehyunlah pelakunya.

"Apa kau punya waktu kosong? Maksudku malam nanti. Aku harap kau bisa datang ke cafe yang dulu sering kita kunjungi. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan" Ujar Daehyun. Youngjae melepaskan genggaman tangan Daehyun, Dan beralih menatapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Maaf" Balas Youngjae.

"Aku mohon, Untuk kali ini"

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa" Youngjae pergi meninggalkan Daehyun mematung disana. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang bergerutu dibalik rak yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku menatap dengan mata tidak suka.

.Daejae.

"Lalu aku harus bagimana hyung? aku gagal mengajaknya bertemu" Daehyun bercerita mengenai penolakan Youngjae.

"Ya sudah, memang nasibmu seperti itu" Jawab Yongguk.

"Kita datang saja ke cafe yang kau maksud itu, aku ingin tau cafenya seperti apa" Himchan menimpali.

"Itu bukan cafe tempat nongkrong, itu cafe semacam tempat untuk berkencan"

"Wooh,. Bang, bukankah itu cocok untuk kita?" Himchan terlihat bahagia mendengar penjelasan Daehyun.

"Baiklah, nanti malan kita kesana" Setuju Yongguk.

"Yak.. kalian saja yang pergi kesana"

"Kau yang tau tempatnya bodoh" Himchan berhasil mendaratkan jitakannya pada kepala Daehyun.

"Terus aku harus ikut kalian? Melihat Kambing gila dan kambing kurbel pacaran? Menjadi nyamuk kalian? Menyebalkan" Daehyun mendengus tidak suka (Kurbel: Kurang Belaian).

"Tidak peduli,kau harus tetap antarkan kami ke tempat itu" Kukuh Himchan.

"Ck.. Terserah" Daehyun menjawab bodo amat pada dua sahabatnya itu,.

.Daejae.

"Nah ini tempatnya" Daehyun memarkirkan mobil pribadinya didepan cafe yang sempat dibicarakan tadi siang.

"Woo, Bang.. Ini Romantis sekali" Himchan kagum dengan dekor dari cafe tersebut. Mereka bertiga mulai memasuki cafe, dan disambut dengan ramah oleh pelayan cafe disana.

"Selamat Datang di Cafe Freeloreil" Sapa seorang pelayan Cafe. Himchan, Yongguk dan Daehyun menjawab dengan anggukan sopan. Daehyun dan dua makhluk bawaannya duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan oleh pelayan cafe disana.

"Apa kau membawa semua mantan kekasihmu ditempat ini juga?" Yongguk bertanya pada Daehyun.

"Tidak, hanya Youngjae yang pernah aku ajak ketempat ini"

"Hanya Youngjae? kau yakin?" Himchan meragukan omongan Daehyun.

"Iya,. Hanya dia yang pernah aku ajak kesini"

"Tempatnya bagus, dan benar-benar cocok untuk berkencan" Himchan terus melihat ke sekeliling cafe,

"Permisi,. Ini pesanan anda" Suara pelayan cafe mengagetkan mereka.

"Ah,. Ya terimakasih. " Ucap Daehyun. Melihat ke sekeliling cafe mengingatkan Daehyun akan kencan pertama kalinya dengan Youngjae. Tidak seperti kebanyakan mantan-mantannya, yang langsung agresif ketika pertama kali berkencan ya walaupun Daehyun menyukai sikap itu, Tapi Daehyun merasakan ada hal yang berbeda dari Youngjae, Bagaimana manisnya Youngjae ketika memberikan sebuah perhatian kecil pada Daehyun, mengucapkan selamat pagi, sore, malam, setiap hari. Membuat Daehyun berpikir kenapa baru sekarang dia menyadari kepedulian Youngjae yang teramat manis itu? Disinilah Daehyun menemukan titik dimana dia merasakan penyesalannya terhadap Youngjae kurang lebih 1 Tahun yang lalu. Dimana cara dia menyakitinya terlihat sangatlah tragis, Iya yakin Youngjaenya dulu sangat-sangat kecewa padanya. "Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan itu" Gumam Daehyun tiba-tiba, membuat Yongguk menghentikan kegiatan suap menyuapnya pada Himchan.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Himchan keheranan. Hanya gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban dari Daehyun. Yongguk kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sedikit tertunda tadi.

"Dasar pasangan menyebalkan" Daehyun bergerutu dalam hatinya.

.Daejae.

Terlihat lampu kamar yang masih menyala terang menandakan adanya penghuni dari kamar tersebut. Youngjae baru saja menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya dan menutup buku-bukunya. Dia tiba-tiba teringat ajakan Daehyun di perpustakaan sekolah tadi siang, Apa dia terlalu jahat menolak Daehyun begitu saja? Tapi itu memang dari hatinya sendiri yang menjawab. Bagaimana jika Daehyun tetap ke cafe dan menunggunya disana? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus teringang di kepalanya. Dan seketika ada rasa iba muncul tiba-tiba dihatinya. "Mungkin dia ingin membicarakan perihal penting di sekolah" ujar Youngjae, "Ahh.. Tapi untuk apa juga aku kesana?" ujarnya lagi. Dan satu keputusan pun dia peroleh. "Semoga Dia masih disana". Youngjae akhirnya pergi ke cafe tersebut, dan berharap Daehyun masih ada disana.

.Daejae.

"Jung, ayo kita pulang" Ujar Yongguk.

"Aku masih ingin disini hyung, Kalian ingin pulang? duluan saja" Jawab Daehyun

"Kau tidak apa-apa disini?" Tanya Himchan khawatir.

"Ck. Sudah, pulang saja sana"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu, kau jangan pulang terlalu malam" Yongguk menasehati.

"Iya hyung.." Yongguk dan Himchan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan cafe tersebut, meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih bernostalgia di dalam cafe sana.

"Kita pulang naik apa Bang..?" Tanya Himchan mengingat mereka pergi ke cafe menggunakan mobil Daehyun tadi.

"Kita naik taksi saja,."

"Tunggu,. Bukankah itu Youngjae?" Himchan menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik tangan Yongguk untuk melihat seseorang yang baru saja memasuki pintu cafe.

"Mana? aku tidak melihatnya, kau salah lihat paling, Sudahlah aku ingin segera pulang" Yongguk malah menarik Himchan menuju taksi yang sudah brrhenti didepan mereka.

Kling* Suara bel cafe berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam cafe tersebut. Youngjae melihat ke sekeliling cafe mencari seseorang yang akan ditemuinya. Dan disanalah Youngjae melihat Daehyun duduk sendiri diantara meja-meja cafe. Youngjae menghampirinya dan mencoba menyapanya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" Ujar Youngjae. Daehyun menoleh kesumber suara dan mendapatkan Youngjae disana berdiri menghadapnya.

"Youngjae.." Daehyun masih memandang tidak percaya apa benar Youngjae datang kemari?. "Ah,... Silahkan duduk" Youngjae akhirnya duduk didepan Daehyun. Youngjae melihat ada dua cangkir bekas dihadapannya, berpikir bahwa Daehyun baru saja menyelesai kencannya lagi.Youngjae menghela nafasnya berat dan Daehyun tau itu.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Himchan dan Yongguk hyung baru saja dari sini" Jelas Daehyun. Dan hanya balasan 'oh' yang diterima Daehyun. Kecanggungan menyelimuti mereka berdua beberapa saat, tidak ada yang memulai untuk bicara, sampai akhirnya suara Daehyun terdengar masuk kedalam indra pendengaran Youngjae.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau apa kabar?" ujar Daehyun.

"Baiik,. Kau sendiri?"

"Ya,. seperti yang kau lihat, aku dalam kedaan baik bukan?" Daehyun mencoba membuat suasana tidak terlalu kaku.

"Kudengar kau baru putus cinta dari pacar-pacamu ya? "Youngjae menutup mulutnya. Kebiasaannya muncul, selalu mengeluarkan kalimat yang membuat dirinya penasaran ingin tau, walaupun hal itu bersifat pribadi sekalipun..

"Oh, kau tau juga ya tentang berita itu"

"Maaf, jika membuatmu tersinggung. Aku tidak bermaksud bertanya semacam itu tadi"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Kebiasaanmu tidak pernah berubah ya" Ujar Daehyun.

"Eoh..?" Youngjae kaget dengan pernyataan Daehyun.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah dari dulu, aku jadi menyesal pernah menyakitimu," Daehyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat "Youngjaee.. Aku minta maaf soal kejadian satu tahun lalu, aku benar-benar menyesal" lanjut Daehyun.

"Aku tau, aku adalah laki-laki terberengsek yang pernah kau kenal. Aku menyesali semua, Aku sadar dalam kenyataannya aku hanya butuh satu orang yang bisa benar-benar mencintaku. Youngjae,. maafkan akuu, ku mohon" Daehyun tertunduk, ada butiran air yang hampir lolos dari sudut mata Daehyun. Seorang Jung Daehyun menangis? playboy paling terWaw disekolahnya ini menangis? Menangis didepan mantannya? Apa mungkin ini akhir dari segalanya? atau strategi baru Daehyun untuk menaklukan hati para mantanny? Oke kita lihat saja nanti.

Youngjae masih diam, dia meresapi setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Daehyun. Entah kenapa ada sedikit keraguan dalam hati Youngjae melihat air mata ltu.

"Kau tau, Banyak orang yang mengagumimu diluar sana karena sisi luarmu. Tapi diantara mereka juga ada yang tidak suka dengan sisi dalammu. Kau tampan untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, tapi sikapmu yang selalu ganti-ganti pasangan membuat orang lain juga jengah melihatmu". Ujar Youngjae.

"Aku menyesali semuanya, sekarang aku tau membagi-bagi cinta dengan orang lain memanglah hal tidak benar" Daehyun mengusap air mata yang belum sempat membasahi pipinya itu.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu, aku selalu berharap kau bisa berubah, dan mendapatkan segera Cinta sejatimu"

"Apa masih ada orang yang menginginkan orang jahat sepertiku?"

"Tuhan menciptakan ciptaanya berpasang-pasangan, ada siang ada malam, ada panas ada dingin. begitu juga denganmu. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan orangnya, Jika kau berjanji untuk berubah"

"Youngjae.. " Daehyun mengenggam tangan Youngjae, "Aku berjanji akan berubah"

.Daejae.

Sejak pertemuan itu, Daehyun mulai terlihat berubah. Daehyun yang biasanya selalu bersiul nakal didepan kelas, kini Daehyun setiap paginya hanya duduk manis dibangku kelas dengan novel yang dia pinjam diperpustakaan. Himchan bahkan menggeleng keheranan takut-takut temannya satu itu kerasukan makhluk astral tanpa wujud(?). Tiap hari Himchan selalu memegang jidat Daehyun, dan tentunya jitakan keras yang Himchan dapatkan sebagai hadiahnya, Dan Daehyun terus mengelak bahwa dia gila, karena Himchan selalu meledeknya bahwa dia gila. Oke.. Tinggalkan Himchan dengan ketidak pekaannya, terhadap perasaan Daehyun. Youngjae tentu melihat perubahaan yang terjadi pada Daehyun, Dia selalu melihat Daehyun bulak balik ke perpustakaan dengan buku novelnya. Sikapnya yang dulu kembali sebelum ia mendapat gelar keplayboyan. entahlah seingat Youngjae dia tidak pernah menyuruhnya untuk berubah menjadi anak pintar, hanya merubah sikapanya saja sudah lebih dari cukup, tapi ini terlalu berlebihan. /Tapi bukankah bagus juga? Daehyun kembali menjadi anak pintar/., Tidak hanya Youngjae dan Himchan yang melihat keanehan pada Daehyun. Bahkan seluruh siswa sekolahnya, Karena Daehyun tadinya seseorang yang paling terkenal dengan sikap kenakalan dan tingkat playboynya yang tinggi, makanya ketika dia berubah seperti itu tentu membuat geger semua warga sekolah. Bahkan 90% dari mereka menyukai sikap Daehyun yang sekarang yang lebih rajin, sopan, disiplin, dan ketampanannya yang tidak pernah berkurang. Beberapa minggu Daehyun berubah dari sikapnya itu, dan membuatnya benar-benar nyaman, awalnya memang hanya karena Youngjae. Tapi lama kelamaan Daehyun merasa bahwa Youngjae tidak memperhatikan-nya, jadi ia terbawa suasana dengan sikapnya yang sekarang. Lagi pula, Daehyun merasa ada keuntungan tersendiri baginya dalam meraih nilai dikelasnya lagi. Ia lebih sering mendapat nilai yang yahh.. lumayan dari semester sebelumnya. Tapi itu bukanlah penghalang baginya untuk tetap menyatakan cinta yang sesungguhnya pada Youngjae, bagaimanapun ini semua karena dia. Dia yang sudah merubah sikapnya selama ini.

.Daejae.

Youngjae sedang membantu para Osis untuk persiapan Meeting Class yang akan diselenggarakan beberapa minggu lagi. Jaebum menghampiri Youngjae, dan menariknya keluar ruangan.

"Yakk,. sakit. apa yang kau lakukan?" Protes Youngjae.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu". Jaebum menarik Youngjae membawanya kedalam ruang kelas kosong.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kau bertemu Daehyun minggu lalu iya kan?" Tanya Jaebum.

"Lalu kenapa jika aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Dia mantan-mu, aku hanya tidak ingin dia menyakitimu lagi"

"Dia sudah meminta maaf padaku perihal kejadian itu"

"Dan kau memaafkannya begitu sajaa?" Tanya Jaebum lagi. "Dengar, posisinya Daehyun saat ini tidak dalam hubungan dengan siapapun, aku hanya takut kau akan menjadi korbannya lagi. Setelah berhasil mendapatkanmu, apa kau yakin dia akan setia padamu? Daehyun adalah orang yang haus akan cinta. Aku hanya khawatir denganmu jae, percayalah" Lanjut Jaebum, mengatakan kekhawatirannya selama ini.

"Aku hanya mengatakan padanya untuk berubah dari sikapnya itu, apa kau tidak lihat perubahannya selama ini?"

"Dia bisa saja sekarang seperti itu untuk menarikmu kembali, tapi bulan depan kita tidak tau kan"

"Jaebum, aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang selalu berpikir negatif terhadap orang lain"

"Jae,.. aku hanya khawatir padamu sebagai teman"

"Tapi itu terlalu berlebihan, kau seakan tidak meyukai Daehyun, dan berpikir tentangnya yang tidak-tidak. Sudahlah aku pergi masih banyak pekerjaan untuk Meeting Classs besok" Youngjae pergi berlalu, namun sebuah tangan menariknya dan membantingkan tubuhnya pada dinding kelas, membuatnya kaget. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah ciuman mendarat dengan tidak sopannya dibibir kecil Youngjae. Jaebum menciumnya..

 _"Emmpp.."_ Youngjae memberontak, memukul keras dada Jaebum. Namun penolakan itu tidak di indahkan sama sekali oleh Jaebum. Ia malah terus melancarkan aksinya, mengigit bibir bawah Youngjae untuk mengajaknya sedikit berperang lidah.

 _"Euughh... Jae,...Buumm"_ Youngjae mencoba menghentian Jaebum lagi namun tetap gagal. Semakin Youngjae banyak bergerak maka Jaebum semakin gencar menciumi Youngjae, bahkan ciumannya kini turun keleher putih Youngjae membuat Youngjae semakin susah untuk melawannya.

 _"Jaebum.. hen.. tikan.. Ku mohoon"_

"Aku akan membiarkanmu menjadi miliknya jika aku sudah memuaskanmu" Ucap Jaebum ditelinga Youngjae.

 _"Jaebum-aahh.. ku mohoon,."_ Youngjae terus memohon agar Jaebum berhenti melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Memohon untuk apa hemm..?? Lebih dari jnii... Aakkhhh" Jaebum menjerit ketika Youngjae menendang sesuatu disela-sela kaki Jaebum.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal keji seperti itu" Youngjae berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, dengan Jaebum yang masih meringis kesakitan disana.

"Apa yang sudak ku lakukan.. Shhhh"

.Daejae.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya disekolah menengah atas, 3 tahun sudah Daehyun merasakan pahit manisnya dunia masa SMA. Mungkin untuk adik kelasnya, Hari ini adalah hari Meeting Class. Acara tahunan yang selalu di adakan disekolahnya, hanya adik-adik kelasnya saja yang mengikuti acara itu, bagi kelas 12 hanya sebagai penonton. Dalam kesempatan ini Daehyun kembali bebas, Bebas dalam artian dia bisa melihat banyak siswa yang mengikuti acara tersebut. Himchan yang sebenarnya sudah memperhatikan Daehyun dari lama mulai bertanya perihal rencannya mengenai Youngjae.

"Yak, kau kapan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Youngjae?" Ujar Himchan.

"Entahlah Hyung, aku tidak yakin dia menerimaku"

"Hey, dia yang sudah merubahmu selama ini, setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih" Yongguk menimpali.

"Ini hari terakhir sekolah, kapan lagi kau bisa bertemu dengannya" Himchan terus mendesak. Merasa ada sedikit dorongan dari sahabatnya Daehyun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku akan mencarinya sekarang" Daehyun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Himchan dan Yongguk disana..

"Doa'kan saja berharap dia mengakhiri masa jomblonya itu" Ujar Yongguk.

Daehyun berlari melewati setiap koridor sekolahnya, mencari seseorang yang telah merubah hidupnya selama beberapa minggu ini. Semua ruang kelas yang kosong karena ditinggalkan oleh semua muridnya untuk berkumpul di aula telah Daehyun lewati. Namun sosok Youngjae belum juga ia temukan. Sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah berjalan dengan santainya melewati koridor sekolah.

"Youngjae..." Panggil Daehyun. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Youngjae melirik kesumber suara. Ia melihat Daehyun berlari ke arahnya.

"Hey,. apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? kenapa tidak ikut bergabung dengan yang lain?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" Jawab Daehyun. "Kau ada waktu..?" Lanjutnya.

"Membicakan hal apa?" Youngjae keheranan. Daehyun menariknya masuk keruang kelas yang berada disampingnya.

"Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih karenamu" Ujar Daehyun.

"Untuk apa?" Masih dengan nada kebingungan.

"Selama beberapa minggu ini, kau sudah merubahku"

"Oh.. Itu bukan karena ku, tapi dari hatimu sendiri. karena kau menginginkan untuk berubah maka hatimulah yang bergerak" Youngjae tertawa kecil.

"Apa benar? tapi kurasa hatiku tergerak juga karena kau"

"Perasaan mu saja". Daehyun menggenggam tangan Youngjae erat.

"Youngjae.., Aku memang pernah menjadi hal buruk dalam hidupmu, aku dengan tidak sadarku telah menyakitimu. Aku telah belajar dari semuanya sekarang, mencintai seseorang bukanlah sebuah permainan. Aku benar-benar menyesal" Ujar Daehyun.

"Hey, sudahlah. Itu masa lalu, tidak perlu kau membahasnya lagi. Lagi pula aku sudah memaafkanmu kan" Youngjae berujar seolah dia tengah tau rencana Daehyun.

"Apa kau akan memberiku kesempatan kedua?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang telah aku bicarakan sebelumnya, Aku pernah menjadi hal buruk dalam hidupmu, Apa kau akan memberikanku kesempatan kedua diakhir sekolah ini untuk aku perbaiki semuanya? Aku mencintaimu lagi Yoo Youngjae," Daehyun mengungkapkan perasaan sesunguhnya. Youngjae terkejut mendengar pernyataan Daehyun padanya. Jujur, Ia memang meperhatikan perubahan Daehyun selama ini. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika Youngjae melihat perubahan itu, sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin terus melihat Daehyun. Entah perasaan macam apa yang jelas ia merasakan adanya kebahagiaan dari perasaan itu.

"Aku tau kau mungkin trauma padaku, tapi untuk kali ini aku serius. Ku mohon beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya jae.. " Ujar Daehyun lagi, mengingat Youngjae tidak kunjung menjawab pernyataan nya.

"Aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa, jujur aku memang meperhatikan mu selama ini. Aku senang kau berubah, Tapi.." Youngjae menggantungkan kalimat nya.

"Ku mohon... " Daehyun menggenggam tangan Youngjae erat.

"Iya, Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan itu"

"Kau serius?"

"Kau ingin aku menarik kata-kata ku? " Ujar Young-jae

"Tidak,." Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae kedalam pelukannya. Dan dibalas hangat oleh Youngjae. "Gamawo.. Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Menjagamu, Menyayangimu sampai kapanmu, hanya kamu Yoo Youngjae. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan mu lagi, Aku janji" Ujar Daehyun disela pelukannya. "Itu harus tuan Jung".

Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya, dan berakhir dengan Daehyun mencium bibir Young-jae yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Youngjae tersenyum dibalik ciuman itu, ada rasa bahagia ketika Daehyun melakukan itu padanya, Youngjae menyukainya dan kemudian membalas ciuman tersebut.

Terkadang dalam sebuah hubungan kita akan menemukan titik kejenuhan. Dimana rasa bosan yang terus mengrogoti hatimu yang mencoba untuk berpaling darinya. Namun semua itu akan kau lewati dengan mudah jika kau benar-benar serius dengannya.Belajarlah dari masa lalu dan cobalah untuk memperbaiki nya.

..

..

..

..

..

 **END**

 **Note** : Khayalan sekedar lewat, bnyak typo segala macem, maaf in yaw.. otak lg tumpul,lg butuh asupan deje yg M tp apalah saya blum bisa nulis macem itu. T aja masih ala-ala... Hanya buat obat kejenuhan ajaa guys.. .Terima kasih sebelumnya yg udh favorit ataupun follow, saya masih belum faham betul dngan ffn ini... Intinyaa terimakasih...

 _xjungyoox_


End file.
